


chips of moon

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Animal Death, Character Death, Cyborgs, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hybrids, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a wolf hybrid and a cyborg. pretty much an uncommon match, right? that's what the government thinks too.hyejoo and chaewon are girlfriends, but they need to put their differences first in order to save themselves.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> phew, that was a long fic hiatus. i tried writing a chaptered one for this! also i touched another genre, which is violence (especially animal violence) so if you feel uncomfortable, it's okay if you won't continue reading this! i just put some trigger warnings.
> 
> and yes, stream so what.

"Good morning, baby," Chaewon woke up to a soft kiss her girlfriend planted on her forehead. Hyejoo knew that her kisses made her girlfriend's day lighter.

The older stretched her arms out while yawning, "Good morning, love."

"I'll prepare breakfast downstairs, okay? Also, do you really have to go to work today?" Hyejoo pouted as the other laughed a little, "I need to," she plants a little kiss on her girlfriend's lips, "I'll be back soon before you know it," she smiled as she got up to wash her face.

Mornings with Hyejoo were a literal heaven. Chaewon was bad at cooking (she almost burned the house down, according to the next door neighbor, Jiwoo, when Hyejoo had gone out with her friends) so she let the younger do it. It was the same scenery every weekday. Hyejoo would get up early and do her routine until it was time for her to wake up the older. Chaewon, in turn, gets ready for a long day in her office. She was working in a bank, but of course, that was a front. She really worked for the government ever since she was young. She was taken in as a test subject to be one of the first cyborgs for their experiment. Results were good, and they had the cyborgs work for them.

"Babe, I'll have to go early, the government wants me there, like right now," Chaewon sighs, taking a bite of the hot toast her girlfriend prepared.

"O-kay," disappointment was evident in Hyejoo's face, but she knew the consequences of not being able to comply with the wants of the government, and it was grave. She didn't want her girlfriend to suffer.

Chaewon kissed Hyejoo goodbye, as she went out to drive to the government office.

—

It was a busy Monday, and Chaewon was greeted with big smiles from her colleagues. She headed straight for the mayor's office since she received the text that the mayor wants to see her immediately.

"Where's Mayor Park?" She asked the mayor's secretary as she approached their front desk.

"Mayor Park? She's in her office," the secretary said without even looking up.

It was weird. Chaewon was close with Jihyo, the town mayor, and it was unlikely of the powerful woman to be early for work. Nevertheless, she entered Jihyo's office.

"Chaewon! Good to know that you're early today," Jihyo greeted her as she turned around the swivel chair.

"What is it that you called me for? I have to go to the bank," the younger sat down the sofa.

"No, don't go to work today, you have to do your task. It's the due date!" The older said enthusiastically.

Chaewon's eyes widened, "Task? What task?"

"You didn't get it? I told Seungwan to fix the system," Jihyo rolled her eyes, "but anyways, I gave it the last two weeks, and I was surprised you haven't done it early, so I called you on the due date," the younger was getting nervous as the mayor continued talking.

"But then again, it'll be hard for you. But," Jihyo snapped her fingers, "you do it, you'll get a promotion. If not, well, you know the consequences," the older smirked, "I'll have it sent to you again through Seungwan. I hope the system's already fixed. 'Til then!"

Chaewon left with a forced smile as her hand buzzed. She pushed the button on the right side of her head to reveal her task.

"Kill Son Hyejoo, the most influential wolf hybrid."

—

"So, Chaewon knows now? That you're a hybrid?" Jiwoo, her next door neighbor said, while sipping her tea in Hyejoo's residence. The older one visited for their "weekly tea routine".

Hyejoo sighed, "Not yet, I think. But she'll find out soon, since she's the most powerful cyborg the government has."

"But you still love her, right?" Jiwoo asked.

"Of course, Jiwoo," the younger looked down, "but I fear for my safety. And yours. If she learns about me being a hybrid, what about you? And Sooyoung? And our other neighbors?"

"We'll be alright, Hyejoo. Also, you're a wolf hybrid. You're stronger than any of us."

"But that doesn't make me stronger against the government. They have cyborgs. They have guns and various weapons. I can't handle that alone," Hyejoo sighed for like the nth time.

The older gently patted her back, "We'll help you, and we'll all get out of this shitty world."

—

Chaewon was stuck at her own office in the government building. She may be the most powerful cyborg, but she admits she can't do her task. It was successfully transmitted to her. She lied only because she didn't want reality to hit her that fast. And alas, it was already the due date.

"You looked stressed, Chae," Gyuri, her cyborg colleague remarked as she took her place next to Chaewon.

The younger sighed, "It's nothing, Gyu."

"Is it about the task? It's already the due date," the older said as she took a sip from her coffee cup, "wait. Don't tell me you haven't d—"

"Shh!" Chaewon quickly shushed her, "You're right. I haven't done it, yet."

"They're getting all the hybrids these days," Gyuri says, still working on something at her desk, "I got Jeon Heejin, the bunny hybrid. She was cute, but I have to abide by the laws," she faced Chaewon, "how about you? Who did you get?"

The stressed cyborg closed her eyes for a minute and sighed, "Son Hyejoo," she painfully mentioned her girlfriend's name.

Gyuri's eyes widened, "The wolf hybrid? Chaewon, you got a big-time prey! If it was me, I'd definitely hunt her down and kill her!"

But Chaewon didn't need to hunt her. She exactly knew where the hybrid was, but her problem was how to kill her without being emotional.

"You know what, Gyuri? I'll be logging out earlier. I'll have to work out a plan on how to get her," the younger said as she bid goodbye to her colleague and exited the floor, but she had to take a call before that.

"Hello, Jeongyeon? It's me, Chaewon. Let's meet at the usual place. Like, right now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my braincells decreased as i wrote this ,,,, hope yall like this shitty chapter, much love <3 tw/ violence death murder animal cruelty

Hyejoo looked at the calendar, it was a full moon tonight. She has to go back and visit her pack, like her usual routine. But she is surprised by the sudden opening of the door, revealing her girlfriend.

"Chae!" She hurriedly went to her a kissed her cheek, "How was work?"

Chaewon muffled a silent 'fine' as she went upstairs to their room. Hyejoo took this as a sign of exhaustion so she didn't bother her girlfriend.

Meanwhile, the cyborg tiredly sat on their bed, thinking on how to pull off her task. She cannot lose the love of her life, but she can't lose her reputation and dignity too. She sighed deeply, unconsciously laying down and fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up to a post-it note from Hyejoo saying, " _You must be tired, don't stress yourself. Also, I'm going somewhere else. Don't look for me. I love you._ "

Chaewon hurriedly looked at their calendar downstairs. It was a full moon, Hyejoo would transform or something, she was sure of it. She hurriedly contacted Jeongyeon.

"Jeong? Is everything ready? I'll send you her location. And if everything's settled, call me."

—

Hyejoo pulled up in a dark forest in the middle of the night. It was 8 in the evening, and there were no cars, as it was a secluded place. The full moon was evident, and she could feel different. But it wasn't time for her to transform to a wolf yet. She picked up a few meat, and materials for her pack from the backseat and started to make her way to her pack.

As she arrived, she was welcomed by her own family, the wolves. She was the only hybrid in their family because her mom got bitten by a wolf and fortunately, she survived, thus, giving birth to her.

"Hello, my dear family," she softly said as she petted the wolves. She gave them their meat, and placed the various materials into the storage. She told Jungeun, her close friend who was an owl hybrid, to regularly check up on them.

They were having fun, with the wolves howling (which means they were telling Hyejoo all their forest experiences) and her laughing, not until a spear was thrown into their door.

The wolves started howling, but Hyejoo calmed them first, "Nana," she called the youngest wolf, "can you take a look at what's happening outside?" The wolf immediately obeyed.

As they watched Nana's actions, they were immediately startled by multiple gunshots at once. And what's worse was the wolf was attacked with a spear and it gave out a loud, howling sound. It was a cue for all the other wolves to check what was happening outside, Hyejoo included.

Much to their surprise, she could she armed men and women who were wearing government uniforms, and behind them was...

"J-jihyo?" Hyejoo was startled at the sight of the town mayor smirking as the shootings were still ongoing.

"Nice to see you here, Son Hyejoo. The most powerful and influential wolf hybrid. Finally, I get to see you in person," Jihyo said in a confident tone.

The hybrid sank down to her knees to take care of the wolves, "STOP SHOOTING THEM!!" She was screaming and crying out of anger.

"Oh honey," the mayor approached her and lifted up her chin, "I'm afraid I can't command them that. Beg for it, but not to me, but to your beautiful girlfriend."

And as if on cue, Chaewon appeared behind the government shooters, "C-chaewon..." Hyejoo could only plead her name out exhaustingly, "Please... tell them... to... stop..."

Chaewon pitied her hybrid girlfriend who was then crying, so she ordered to shooters to stop attacking the wolves temporarily. Fortunately, most of the wolves weren't dead, so Hyejoo calmed them down first.

"Poor Son Hyejoo, once who was filled with power, was now at her knees and begging to live," Jihyo smirked, "got so brave in the past, eh? That's what happens to immigrants. You shouldn't have been born as a hybrid, you shold've stayed as a wolf. Then maybe it wouldn't have gotten this far."

Hyejoo looked up to the mayor with courage, "What do you want from me? From us?" Her voice was now cracking.

"Just one thing. Just be gone. You and your so-called 'family'. Y'all disgust me," the older said.

"We didn't do an—"

"You were killing humans ever since God knows when, your 'family' killed my parents," Jihyo's fists were now clenched, "You all are a disgrace to the animal and human society. I wanted to make you a pet, just like the other hybrids, where I tasked the cyborgs to kill their human forms, and forever be in their animal form. But then, you were an exception. You were dangerous. You need to be eliminated."

Hyejoo was indeed, silently sobbing now. Her family wasn't that bad, but now the government has to kill them all.

"But then," Jihyo said, "it's up to your girlfriend whether you'll be eliminated or not," the hybrid looked up to Chaewon, eyes were filled with tears, "any last words, Miss Park?"

Chaewon approached Hyejoo, but the younger backed away, mouthing a soft 'don't come' that caused the older to sigh.

"Hyejoo," the hybrid was now looking at her family, "please, look at me," her girlfriend's soft words made her look up. Chaewon gave her a beautiful, wolf necklace and wore it around her girlfriend's neck, "I don't want to do this, just tell me if you want to s—"

"Kill me... please..." Hyejoo pleaded.

"I lo—"

"KILL ME NOW!! PLEASE!! I don't want my family to suffer," the hybrid shouted in a weak voice.

Chaewon signaled the shooters to end Hyejoo's life, but instead of shooting her, Jihyo commanded them to torture the pack.

The shooters began to throw their spears unto the wolves, others skinned them off, while others took out their long and sharp canines.

It pained Hyejoo to see it, so she begged one of the shooters to kill her immediately. But, she wasn't killed immediately. Instead, she was kicked her abdomen, slapped, her wrists being slit, and a whole lot other kinds of torture. Her blood was flowing out, until she decided to grab a spear near her, and stabbed herself. She spat out blood, and was finally knocked down unconscious by Jihyo.

She was finally at rest, be it in human form, or animal form, as long as she died with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx 4 reading this shitty fic & stream so what + fiesta <3


End file.
